psychohighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacrifices
Sacrifices is the ninth episode of Psycho High School. It was released on December 16, 2016. Plot ---- Over Christmas of 2015, the many members of the Hellwolves, ever since the near death of Clement Valentine have been siding with both factions, starting a Hellwolves War across Fortuna Academy. The first faction is the Original faction, led by Elijah Purger - many people have been siding with him under the belief that Vincent Ross is incapable of leading his faction, represented when Valentine was nearly killed under his command. The second faction is the Reborn faction, led by Ross. They are against the idea of Purger leading a faction because he was previously known to betray his peers and has abusive methods when it comes to bullying. In the present day, the night before Fortuna Academy reopens from the Christmas break, Mr. Winn is in his bed, contemplating over Oscar Miles, thinking of thoughts on how to make him disappear from his life forever. He then thinks of an idea, which wakes him up. At the same time, Francis Kent is woken up from sleeping by his father and driven to the hospital. The morning when school reopens, Miles and Sam Acosta reunite. Miles brings up his suspicions of him harboring a raging love, and Acosta cracks under the pressure that he loves Maddox. He reveals that he was actually there at La Noche Soleil the night Tracey Hill was poisoned, but left when he had heard that she had an affection for Nicholas Lintz. Miles, Kent and Lintz stroll around the streets during lunch hour. When Miles meets with Purger, Kent grabs a piece of wood and forcefully shoves it in Purger’s groin, then furiously punches him in the face for burning his eye. Purger shrugs over this and despite the attack he had received, he asks Miles to aid him in the Hellwolves War, as Purger received information that Ross intends to unleash a "secret weapon" that could bring down his empire: Miles accepts. At the same time, back on school grounds, Kieran MacNeil meets Jeremy Acosta and compliments him on his and Gabby Tompkins’ performance at the King Lear winter play. Kieran, making a remark out of left field subtly asks Acosta what Tompkins dislikes the least. During school classes, Mr. Winn visits Geoff Ridgeworth’s class and carefully observes the class’ actions, especially Miles. He scouts through a list looking for Miles’ locker, which becomes suspicious to Jessica Holland. After school, Tompkins receives unanimous praise for her accidental performance in the winter play, but eventually she is tired out of being crowded by her supportive peers. Genesis Maddox aids her in her escape to Maddox’s house. Mr. Winn calls Tammy and, seeing as that Miles boards her bus everyday tells her to watch him during the bus ride home and eavesdrop on his conversations. However, she is put at a disadvantage when Miles sits at the back of the bus, and finds it hard to hear him through many ongoing conversations. As the weeks pass by, the Hellwolves War intensifies. Ross manages to convince Purger’s faction into the Reborn Faction, therefore ridding Purger of his Hellwolf assets and rendering him to a disadvantage. Sam, not wanting to ruin his chances with Maddox tells Ross to only place him in action if absolutely necessary. Ross explains to Acosta that in place of him, he will dispatch his “secret weapon”. Tompkins, feeling pity for Kieran after his birthday party confronts him outside school and rekindle their friendship. Maddox confronts Lintz and prepares to confess that she loves him, but hesitates. During the weekend on January 24, 2016, Miles, accompanied by Kent celebrate Joseph Miles’ would-be-birthday by going to Hamill Park, one of the final locations where he had cherished memories with him. Looking back at the memories at Fortuna Academy, he thinks back to the memory that he had with his father. After finishing an argument about the Eastward School Incident, Joseph gives a speech to Oscar, explaining that evil - referring to Owen Ralph - could only succeed over the efforts of the good if the good don’t do anything. As per the loss of friends, Joseph tells him that he will have to learn to make the best of his peers at Fortuna and if he makes friends along the way, they could unite and thrive over evil. Miles explains his plan to reunite the Gang should the time come. While reflecting upon his father, Kent reveals that his mother had died the day before school reopened of terminal cancer. The two share a moment looking out on the setting sun before parting ways. After school on the 25th, Purger tails and confronts Martin Scyrlock, a high-ranking enforcer in the Reborn Faction of the Hellwolves who has information about Ross’ plans. When Scyrlock refuses to give up any information concerning why Ross had betrayed him in the first place, Purger beats him with a baseball bat. When he threatens to break his fingers, Scyrlock gives in that Ross plans to frame Purger for the murders of Joshua Lomax and Giancarlo Madrigal through the Untergang Drive, a USB drive containing false information that puts Purger on the Lomax Blacklist. If the information was exposed, then Ross would have succeeded in his mission: Purger would be arrested for his “crimes” as the Lomax Murderer and his empire would slowly fade away from existence, ultimately tarnishing his reputation and legacy. Purger contacts Miles and Kent about the revelation and insist that they should come up with a revenge plan. The following day at the school on the 26th, Mr. Winn unwraps a package he had purchased online and sneaks it into Miles’ locker without anybody noticing. Pamela Moser notices him, and confronts him about it, doubting why he had asked her to watch Miles. Mr. Winn talks his way out of the discussion when Moser heads off home. With her gone, Winn experiences more thoughts about Miles, and his hatred grows. Scyrlock tells Ross that he knows of his plans, resorting him to making a threat on his cell phone, telling him to meet at the address sent to his e-mail or he’ll have him arrested. Miles, Kent and Purger call each of the members of the Gang and gives them the speech that Joseph had given to Oscar. They are ready to accept their differences, apologize and band back together again. Maddox arrives at Kieran’s house and convinces him to join the Gang. He reluctantly accepts, but he says he will leave once the Hellwolves are finished and won’t go on with the Gang’s heroic exploits. Arriving at the address, which leads to a large-dimension abandoned textile factory during the evening sunset, they find that Ross has set up a computer with the Untergang Drive. He shows everyone the “proof” that Purger is the Lomax Murderer, but before Ross can finish his monologue - which included the revelation that Sam Acosta was a member of the Reborn Faction, Purger steals the drive and runs off into the warehouse. An intense chase occurs and Jared Rosenthal, Scyrlock and the many members of the Reborn Faction pursue Miles, Purger, Kent, Lintz, Maddox, Kieran and Christian Wayne: Jonas escapes the warehouse in fear without anybody realizing. Ross confronts Purger in the hallways and the two exchange blows, using only the items surrounding them. The bruised Ross is aided by the Reborn Faction and Purger is aided by the members of the Gang. While arguing, Ross reveals that his “secret weapon” wasn’t a thing like the Untergang Drive, but a person. At this moment, Kieran betrays the Gang and reveals his allegiance with the Reborn Faction. Kieran reveals that he had manipulated the war by offering the idea of the Untergang Drive after being seduced to the group by Ross. He implies to Miles that he wants revenge against him for taking away what he had loved: Gabby Tompkins."It may seem like a joke to you, but to me, it's the world. She was my world, and you took her away from me! Now my world is the universe, and it's calling to me, rushing in my veins." While Purger and the Gang were confused and distracted, Kieran overthrew Ross in his chance in defeating Purger by destroying the Untergang Drive, ending the Hellwolves War. Kieran then pepper sprays Miles, in similar fashion to their encounter in the bathroom and commits one final action: Declaring supremacy over Ross and toppling his empire of Hellwolves, saying that he understands why it was necessary to sacrifice even his most valued friends. The remaining Gang and the remnants of the Reborn Hellwolves clash against one another, while Kieran escapes. On returning to the school, Miles goes to his locker and as he opens it, he notices the package left by Mr. Winn. Miles opens package and is shocked and disgusted when finds photos of his father's grave vandilised and graffitied. He is then summoned to Mr. Winn's office, enraged, Miles makes his way to his office and confronts Winn about the photos he left in his locker. Winn reveals that its all part of his plan and after he makes a comment about Joseph, Miles charges at Winn and tackles him to the ground. The teachers and principal Pamela Moser rush to the office and Francis, Nicholas, Genesis, Purger, along with a crowd of students gather around to the scene. After restraining Miles, Principal Moser demands to know what is going on. Miles accuses Winn of vandilising his father's grave and shows her the photos that he found in his locker, but Moser disregards this as she states that she know's Mr. Winn's handwriting, and that the signature left on the tag is not his own and then goes on to accuse Miles of framing Winn. Despite the members of the Gang defending Miles, Moser announces that Mile is expelled from Fortuna Academy and is not allowed to ever return here again. Outraged, Miles storms off, while Francis, Nicholas and Purger chase after him. Unbeknowst to everyone, Winn cracks a smug smile. After storming off, Miles tells Purger and the Gang to stay away from him, while Kieran watches from a distance, smirking. After school hours, Kieran and Mr. Winn meet at a undisclosed location and greet eachother, revealing that they have been working together the entire time and celebrate their fictory of finally getting rid of Oscar Miles. Later that night, Miles is back at his home and while playing with a Rubik’s Cube, he receives a call from Tompkins, who in a sudden turn of events tells him that they’re “done” without telling him why. Under a secret fury, he accidentally rips apart the Cube, leaving Miles baffled. Oscar's mother goes to check on Oscar but as she enters his room, he is nowhere to be found and finds a note on his desk: I'm leaving ~~ Oscar. This causes Oscar's mother to break down in tears. Miles sends each of the members of the Gang a text message stating that he is never coming back and to not try to contact him again. This leaves all of the members shocked, but the Gang does not disband and they all decide to stay together and continue to Mile's quest to end the violence and make Fortuna Academy a better place. Miles is seen one last time looking at Gabby's house and walks away. Shortly after, he receives a call from a anonymous caller, who is revealed to be Giancarlo Madrigal's ally, "Ghost". Meanwhile, at a Jersey City police station, a rookie officer reports an anonymous tip to police Captain Edison Bradley that the real Lomax Murderer is back at large. Characters Main *Oscar Miles *Francis Kent *Mr. Winn *Gabby Tompkins *Vincent Ross *Nicholas Lintz Recurring *Kieran MacNeil *Genesis Maddox *Geoff Ridgeworth *Elijah Purger *Sam Acosta *Jessica Holland *Pamela Moser *Jared Rosenthal *Joseph Miles *Jeremy Acosta *Aidan Moore *Tammy *Martin Scyrlock *Edison Bradley Events *Hellwolves War Trivia *This is the first chapter that the Lomax Murderer does not appear in since the character's debut appearance in Something Strange Happened to the Exchange Student. *This is the first chapter that takes place in 2016 as part of the fictitious Psycho High School timeline, excluding the flashforward in the beginning of the Heyday episode. References